Big Softy
by Joseph94
Summary: This story was written by doopnoop. WARNING. This story contains: submission/domination, foot/paw fetish, humiliation. Read at your on discretion.


**Big Softy  
** by doopnoop

The burden of a traveling healer, a burden that is only lessened by ones willingness to do so. The starchild wanders now in a land by the great barrier in a village that has been plagued by recent attacks in the night by strange beings. The star child sits in the home of the village healer who has died teaching some of the basics of the healing art to the local wise woman hoping that by the time she needs to leave she can leave this place in capable hands. The two of them channeling the magic of the stars through one another and into a poor man who was missing a chunk of flesh from his back and before their very eyes the flesh began to seemingly grow and sprout, tangling its way around the exposed bone, the muscle worming it's way to the other muscles and tangling themselves into an array of strong tissue and finally with the final incantation the flesh of the victim begins to overlay itself over the brand new muscle like a soft blanket lays over flesh finally with a shine attaching itself to the now soothed victim who is still unconscious from the pain. The wise woman sighs and then embraces the star child.

"What I could do without you is nothing child. You give me strength we desperately need." Soraka embraces her back. "I could not thank you enough."

"Baba you need not thank me, the healer goes where she is needed." Soraka said stepping back from the wise woman, now confident that she can leave the village in safe hands, but hey this place is pretty nice. Whats the problem with staying another day? Well that thought immediately turned sour as the door was kicked in and in came of all people Rengar, the Hunter plodding into the room right towards the old lady but to Soraka's surprise it wasn't in a threatening manner. He was about to speak when he saw Soraka in the room and seemed surprised.

"Medicine Woman." Rengar nodded before turning to the wise woman. "Tell me about the beast, where did it attack and when?" Rengar getting down to business as always, since he started hunting for his biggest prize he has had a need to support himself when he couldn't hunt due to some fop 'owning' the local game and since took up hunting down problems throughout any lands he happened to be in. Soraka looked at him wondering why the hell he would bother helping these people.

'Shouldn't he be hunting that alien thing right now?' Soraka wondered before the wise woman spoke.

"Lion man, it attacked the homes on the south side of the village, we heard sounds when the moon was half as high as the highest, far away from the coming of the sun." Rengar nodded and seemed deep in thought before grumbling something about having to stake out the place if he couldn't find any way to track it before the wise woman spoke again.

"Lion man, is what we are facing dangerous?" Rengar looked up and smiled.

"Not much is dangerous for me. If it was I doubt their would be a village left." Rengar said almost playfully before the wise woman turned grave and Soraka just shot him a look.

'Come on their already scared enough.' Soraka thought to herself as Rengar actually seemed to get the message from Soraka and flinched a bit. 'Must have made an impression on him in the rift at some point. He seems to take me seriously.' Soraka thought as Rengar looked back to the wise woman.

"If anything it shouldn't be a problem at all. It will be dead soon." Rengar said, which made the wise woman sigh and relax a bit.

"Thank you lion hunter. If you wish you may stay in wise woman's house." Rengar nodded then politely declined as he walked out the door giving a quick glance to Soraka on the way out. She just kind stared back at him until he left and then turned to the wise woman.

"I'll be back." She said before excusing herself to the village green thinking deeply to herself. 'Every interaction with someone from the league ends badly. And this may be no exception.' She thought bringing herself to the south end of the village, where she collects herbs for procedures she wouldn't dare use just magic for.

'I swear to god if he gets someone killed I'm going to shove my staff so far up his ass whenever he talks bananas will come out instead of words.' Soraka fumed. Before seeing Rengar inspecting some gashes on the ground and other effects of the monster from the last few nights. Rengar poked at what seemed to be a small pool of liquid and quaffed it before shuddering and then noticing Soraka.

"Um, Medicine woman. You came at a good time." Rengar looked at her and then moved towards her not even bothering to stand up fully so they would be at eye level.

"What is it Rengar?" Soraka asked with some uncertainty on her mind.

"Well uh. The monster has poison, very powerful poison. I'm guessing that it's a defense mechanism to scare off anyone that would attack but this stuff is potent." He held up his claw to Soraka.

"I've only seen poison this potent once before and it was from a mutant some Zaun man made. I may need help on this one." Soraka blinked, then she blinked again. Then she slapped her face.

"What am I getting myself into. I can't let someone in need go without help so sure. Lets do this." Rengar nodded and then motioned to the healer to follow him as he leapt off into the woods. stopping on a tree branch so the healer could follow at her own pace. The two went on like this for seemingly hours, sometimes stumbling upon broken branches and sometimes on old kills, coated in poison. Soraka saw the devastation that the thing wrought and the only word she could think of was precise. The kills all where described by Rengar as 'clean kills'. So why then was the monster attacking a village? And how was it leaving survivors if it could kill some of the more heinous animals in Valoran with such ease? She shivered at the thought. The two continued on for more hours until Rengar suddenly stopped dead and then looked back to Soraka.

"It's getting late and these tracks still continue. We should make camp for the night." Rengar said to her. Soraka slumped on a nearby tree and then slid down to a restful sitting position.

"Thank the stars. Your stamina is insane." Soraka said as she laid her staff down and closed her eyes. Rengar sat across from her at another tree just biding his time. He obviously seemed nervous about something but Soraka couldn't see what although she could even tell the nervousness in the cat's movements. She opened her eyes to see the cat's glowing eyes coming closer to her, she almost panicked until she noticed he was only starting a campfire for the night and clearing debris from the forest floor. Soraka then looked to the skies, full of stars, full of light and beauty. She heard the grinding of stone and iron and then a woosh as a warm feeling crept into her. Rengar was staring at her, looking sort of like he was on the verge of saying something but she couldn't tell what. He sat back at his tree and twiddled his thumbs, shifted his weight, anything really but it was almost funny to watch the usually confident hunter squirm for seemingly no reason at all. It continued for around 15 minutes before the cat finally spoke up.

"I-i have to tell you something." Soraka snapped to attention.

'Was that a stutter?' She thought. Rengar seemed to almost blush when her eyes met his.

"I kinda lied about the poison thing, I just wanted to spend some time with you." The forest at that moment seemed to have gone dead silent. Soraka almost blushed herself but refrained and then couldn't stifle a giggle at the hunters soft side coming out so abruptly.

"So you have a crush on me? That's cute." She said shifting her weight slightly and staring directly into the eyes of the hunter. The hunter looked away for a second and blushed harder at being called cute. "So why the sudden affection?" She asked before Rengar shifted himself along the campfire to get closer to Soraka.

"It was actually um. In the rift." He started. "I saw your ferocity when protecting someone and the lengths you went to to protect someone. But that's not just it." Soraka looked puzzled at that.

"Well what else?" She asked before Rengar shifted his weight and turned away from Soraka.

"You'll think I'm weird for saying it." Soraka skulked over to Rengar and put her hands around his neck.

"I promise you I won't. It will be better if you say it." Rengar gulped.

"It was a fight in the rift, I am sure you remember. I was coming in to kill the cupcake lady. The one with the hat. And you just took charge right in front of my eyes." Soraka was listening intently as Rengar held his hands over his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing again.

"You decimated me, the cupcake lady didn't even have to be their at all. I was bombarded by so much magic and power that I didn't even know what to do. And then after." He gulped again hard.

"You stepped on me, right on top of me like I was nothing, grinding your hooves into my face before moving on like I wasn't even their. I have never been so humbled in my life." Soraka seemed confused at this.

"Soraka it was the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life. That show of power and dominance." Soraka at that blushed dark red. "I never knew my parents but I learned some about my people from my travels, and it's that when a potential mate bested you in combat you where theirs to do as they wished. Soraka." Rengar turned around to meet Soraka eye to eye.

"I think I'm in love." Rengar said his face blushing such a deep red through even all his fur that it was obvious not only his embarrassment but also his infatuation. Soraka was at a loss for words but deep inside she felt something well up that's been nibbling at her conscious for the longest time. Despite her calling to heal she knew something wrong with her. Whenever she hurt someone she got a bit of enjoyment out of it. Whenever she was dominating someone and keeping them low she felt exhilarated. Whenever she dominated she felt more alive than ever before, more mortal and carnal than ever before. This was her chance to take what her body longed for, her dark side to be let out into the starlight.

"You said whoever bested you could do whatever they wished right?" Rengar nodded his head yes. Soraka shot him a devious smile.

"Bow to me, your head to the ground." Rengar looked surprised and almost hesitated before bowing his head low, slowly to the ground. Soraka sat on her bottom and enjoyed the view of someone who is normally so dominant crumble to her. It made her feel sexy, and almost evil in a way.

"Now, call me your mistress." Rengar was breathing heavily already and Soraka could already tell that this was taking a toll on him. But this time he didn't even hesitate.

"Yes. Mistress." He choked out, Soraka noticed him shaking slightly, was he so aroused that he was shivering with excitement? He has never not been dominant his entire life and of course this would be a bit much for him but this amount of squirming had Soraka already heavily aroused and wet. Then she had an even more devious idea.

"Now slave, lick my hooves, clean them well." Rengar looked up with a startle, so red in the face that you would call him more of a tomato than a cat, but in his mind he was racing with excitement.

'She not only wants me to touch her but to lick her!? Oh god am I dreaming?' He thought as he slowly moved his muzzle to Soraka's resting hooves right in front of his face. He carefully stuck his rough, feline tongue out and got a taste of her hoof. It was still slightly dirty from the trek but nothing horrible as the forest floor was covered in leaves and debris but it had an earthy taste, with a hint of Keratin and a certain warmth under his tongue. He almost startled at the experience before diving back in and getting a long lick from the bottom of her two toed hooves to the top, getting a thin layer of dirt and debris off of her before forcing himself to swallow it. The humiliation felt so good as Rengar became painfully erect under his armor and Soraka was almost lost in the moment. Rengar continued to clean his mistress's hooves like the good little bitch he was, getting in between her toes, on the sides, the entire bottom. Every earthy and warm like from his warm tongue shining and polishing her hooves with each pass of it. Rengar was in some odd form of ecstasy that made him nervous and blank in his mind at the same time, so many alien feelings all at once that he couldn't even begin to think let alone form an opinion of this act besides it made him feel good, feel right to be at Soraka's hooves as he switched to the other one. Again getting small amounts of dirt and swallowing it like the good little bitch he was, he even took her hoof in his hands and caressed it like the finest objects the world could offer as he shined and polished his mistress's beautiful hooves like he was polishing the finest china, wish such care and love that it would bring almost a tear to your eye. Soraka the entire time was fingering herself, her hands massaging her clit and digging deep in her forcing waves of pleasure through her body as her sticky hand worked it's magic. When Rengar was done he didn't even stop he just continued until he was ordered until Soraka pulled away her hoof and spread her legs open wide.

"Eat me out NOW!" She demanded in a booming voice so unlike her, Rengar immediately came to her and the smell he could smell was so intoxicating it was maddening. His dick was making his armor sticky as he smelled sex and arousal through the air, her womanhood making an aroma that made his mind go into a frenzy as he dove in nose first and began using his rough tongue for the purpose he was ordered. To please his mistress, at first only on the surface tasting some sweat, what could only be described as pheromones and oils making his mind go deeper into the clouds than he already was, he couldn't describe a sweeter taste nor a sweeter feeling digging and lapping deeper like a kitten just got it's saucer of milk and was greedily licking deep into her and getting her juices with each and every lap. His face was already wet but Soraka grabbed the back of his head and forced his muzzle deep into her womanhood and came like no tomorrow coating him in ejaculation like a waterfall of arousal. She was nearly screaming and Rengar's eye was nearly in the back of his head as he almost came without even being touched from being used like a common toy. Soraka pushed him away as a long trail of fluid and saliva connected Rengar's panting tongue to Soraka's womanhood. Both where breathing heavily as Soraka looked him dead in the eyes.

"Good boy, now take off the armor. It's time for your reward." Rengar obeyed like the slut he was stripping off everything but his eye patch with such gusto that most would say his armor just phased off his body, his barbed manhood harder than granite as Soraka stood up and planted her hoof on Rengar's chest forcing him down to the ground on his back.

"Hah, its so small, good for a bitch like you." She said surprising herself and making Rengar whimper in submission before she then put that hoof on his dick making Rengar shudder with excitement as he was already so on edge, she merely played with his barbs with the tip of her hoof before Rengar was shaking on the forest floor like no tomorrow before thrusting his hips into Soraka's hooves coating not only her hoof in cum but all the way up to her thigh. Rengar was beat entirely breathing heavily before Soraka cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Now, clean up your mess." Soraka ordered as Rengar moved to her sticky hoof licking every nook and cranny clean of his cum, wanting to please his mistress he took special care in making it sensual as he licked slowly up her furred calf and eventually to her thigh taking in her scent and womanhood mixed in with his cum. Cleaning every bit of her like it was what he was meant to do trying to please his mistress with every pass before Soraka decided that it was clean enough and pulled it away.

"We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, but before we track down that beast I expect you to clean my hooves tomorrow too, good kitty." Rengar beamed at being called a good kitten knowing he found his true love and like his people before the stronger of the two. He only had one phrase left on his mind before he felt he would pass out.

"Yes Mistress."

* * *

 **The author has accounts on FurAffinity as "doopnoop"(new account) and "shinra-tensei"(old account).**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story!**  
 **Have a good day!**


End file.
